Toy's Tory
Toy's Tory is a YouTube Poop by Doughboy123x. Transcript :Woody: grunts Finally! sighs Hey, who's got my hat? :Chorus: Now, a cowboy needs a hat, needs a hat, needs a hat. :Woody: Gimmie that! Wh... Doesn't he realize that I'm not there? gasp in slow-motion I'm sob! sobs Oh, I'm a lost toy! :Andy: Come on, Woody. :goes up and down the stairs multiple times, and it kept screaming :Randy Newman: ♪ But none of them. ♪ :static :Woody: Who moved my doodle pad way over here? :roaring :says an in unintelligible talking :Mr. Potato Head: 3-B. :Hamm: Miss. G, G. :Mr. Potato Head: You sunk it! :Hamm: chuckling Pay you. :Potato Head pulls his ear three times :Hamm: No, no, not the ear, gimmie the... come on. :Mr. Potato Head: How about five out of three? :Buzz: ...and beyond! flies down, bounces the ball, and lands back on the bed, burping :Rex: Whoa! :Woody: That wasn't falling! That was flying with style. climbs up the car, and hits Woody's butt three times, while freezing, powering up, and hitting it again while screaming :Robot: Welcome to Pizza Planet. "Welcome to Pizza Planet", they have "Welcome to the NOW planet" instead :Buzz: Now! Where is it? I-I don't see the-- :Woody: Come on. :Buzz: gasps My ship! :Andy: ...universe explodes! :Woody: Okay. :Andy: slow-motion ...universe explodes! :Woody: slow-motion Okay. :Randy Newman: ♪ ...whom I adore. ♪ :kicks the checkerboard, and the red checker hits three times, and the red checker hits Buzz while doing the wilhelm scream :Together: Buzz! :Mr. Potato Head: So you got rid of him, got rid of him, got rid of him. You're gonna knock me out of the window too? :Woody: Yes! :screams :Mr. Potato Head: ...back-stabbing murderer! :Sid: laughing Take that! alarm is buzzing, and hits it two times, and hitting speeds up, and hitting it again :Woody: Oh, no! Sid! Get down! :grunts :goes up and down, causing Sid to play a claw game, and buzzing again while screaming, and hitting while exploding :Woody: Listen, tough guy? :Buzz: What are you talking about? :Woody: Stop with this Light Snack thing! :Buzz: What are you talking about? :Woody: Oh-ho! Santa laughing Ooh, well, ooh, well, ooh. :Buzz: What are you talking about? :Woody: Oh, yeah? Spaceman! :does a mechanical whoosh, gasps, gasping in slow-motion, choking, doing arms up and down two times, and choking kept continuing :Buzz: How dare you suck my eyeballs from their sockets! :Woody: Hey, guys, look! It's the real Buzz Lightyear! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Bow, bow, bow! while speeding up Buzz, look an alien! :Buzz: slow-motion Where? :Woody: kept going laughing while unintelligible, laughing in reverse, and thudding the floor five times Buzz, look an alien! :Buzz: Where? :screaming :Sid: Hannah! a Janie doll with a Ridley face from Metroid Janie's all better now. :screaming :Woody: Locked. lets go of the knob two times up and down, and jumps up and down, holding a flashlight, and turns on while Buzz is dancing Buzz, we don't have time for that, now. :Andy: Don't any, any, any, anybody, body, body, body move! Ooh-hoo-hoo! goes kissing on the girl ...with a built-in force field. Well, I brought my dinosaur who eats. :Rex: What's that button do? :Buzz: I'll show you. :Man: Yeah, I'm a rare variant. You trader! :Toys: Wow! :Randy Newman: ♪ Strange things... ♪ :Woody: Off the bed, spring winner! :time, Slinky grunts, and falls down, causing an explosion :Buzz: Don't you get it? You see the eyeballs! I am wasted! laughing :Woody: Snap out of it, Bud! :hysterical laughing continues, and squeaks in slow-motion :Buzz: Your chief, enscribed his name on me. :the name "Loser", instead of "Andy" :Together: Wow! :Rex: With permanent ink too! :farting :Buzz: I must get back to repairing my ship. in slow-motion To infinity and beyond! goes in reverse, bumping the stairs, falling down, and flying in reverse, bumping the stairs, and Buzz's arm came popping off, and putting a "Fail" stamp :Woody: Hey, Etch. Draw! :a gun in slow-motion :ding :Man: Oh! :Buzz: I'd better take a look anyway. at the robot with the number 75 Why is that soldier strapped to an explosive device? :Woody: That's why: Tracer. :Buzz: at the gorilla robot Sure is a hairy fellow. :Woody: No, no, that's with spun, you idiot. That is Tracer. :Tracer fighting :Buzz: You mean that happy child? :Mr. Potato Head: That ain't no happy child. :Andy: Can I help gas? :Mom: Sure! :farting :Buzz: Are we? :Woody: No. in reverse :both tackling up adn down, screaming and grunting :Woody: Buzz! :falls down, hitting the head 10 times, speeding up, and they both wrestle two times :Randy Newman: ♪ Out among the stars I sit, way beyond. ♪ :Woody: K! You want a piece of... kept screaming, spinning the head two times, and squating two times, and they continue tackling, and hitting buzz on the floor two times, hitting on the head while squeaking, and helmet getting caught on Woody's fingers Owww! :Man: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a rare variant. :Woody: Ow! :Mom: Next stop. :Buzz: The local sheriff and I seem to be a huge refuelling station of some sort. :Woody: You! :approaching, horn honking :Man: You want it? It's yours, my friend. As born as you haven't know the crick. Sorry, sheriff. :Woody: Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot! :Buzz: Sheriff, this is time to panic. :Woody: This is the perfect time to panic. Perfect time to panic, perfect time to panic, perfect time to panic, perfect time to, perfect time to, perfect time to panic. Panic, panic, perfect time to panic. I'm lost. Andy is gone. kept talking going in reverse while arguing :Buzz: If you hadn't pushed me out of the window in the first place-- :Woody: slow-motion Oh, yeah? normal Well, if you hadn't taken away every thing that was important to me! :Buzz: Because of you, this entire universe is in jeopardy! :the card saying, "In a Disney cartoon, she falls under the evil spell of queen Malificent", and it says, "Who is Snow White?" :Woody: What? :Man: This is incorrect! That's not even right! :Buzz: And you, my friend, are responsible for delaying with... :Woody: "Rondevous with Star Command." the unintelligible talking of "You are a toy!" You are a child! :Buzz: You are a man. Fare worth. :Woody: Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, ya plaything! :Buzz: slow-motion ...rondevous with Star Command! :Woody: Uh-huh, huh, huh, huh, huh. ...home. :farting :Man: Will I win, will I win, will I win, win, win? :swishing :the blue triangle saying, "Wrong movie, John" :Man: Oh. Yeah! :Magic 8 ball rolls, thudding it four times, and he nods his head two times, going the unintelligible talking of "Buzz!" :Woody: Oh, oh! We've got trouble! :Buzz: Trouble? Where? :Woody: Down there. Oh, thanks, Mike. Okay... Whoa, whoa. Step back. blowing in reverse Hello? Check. That better? Okay, uh, oh, yes. Tuesday night's Christman corrosion awareness meeting was I think, a big success. :Potato Head turns on the radio, doing Woody a dance :Hamm: I hat to break up the staff meeting, but... they're here! Birthday guests at three o'clock! :Mr. Spell: You're well. :Mr. Potato Head: Of course, so. Of course, so. :Woody: ...safer in the cargo bay than a cockpit. What an idiot. :tires screech, and rock music playing, grunting left and right, and hitting the wall two times, speeding up, and groans, and tires kept squealing, and yelling two times, and groaning, and suitcase sliding at Woody, and screams in slow-motion, and in reverse, and sliding again while laughing, and then it kept thudding :Woody: Ow! Watch where you're going! :Buzz: the unintelligible talking of "Sorry." Sorry. :Woody: on Woody's cup Ow! it again Ahh! :girl has the Alien Slime and opening the green water three times, closing, and boy plays Whack-A-Alien while laughing :Andy: Mom, can I play Black Hole? the unintelligible talking of "please" :Woody: slow-motion Andy! When I say go, we're gonna jump in the basket. louder voice Buzz! :jumps into the prize door going in and out two times, and the prize door closes :Man: Oh, no! :Woody: We won't be coming out. :Sid: Whoa, Scud! Hey, boy! Sit! Good boy. Ready, set, now! Now! Now! :snarling :squeaking :Sid: What do you mean know? :Hannah: I don't know! :Man: Well, you shouldn't know! :chuckle :Sid's Mom: Sid, your Pop Tarts are ready! :Man: It's all Pop Tarts! :continues :door creaks louder, then muffled yelling three times, and gasping two times :Woody: ..tell me what to do. :Buzz: Shh! :Announcer 3: Available at all Al's Toy Barn outlets. :Al: From Al's Toy Barn, and I'm still... :Rex: Whoa! :Woody: ...disgusting freaks! screams in while speeding up Aah! :explosion :playing :toolbox hits Woody two times, and the third time in slow-motion, and screams and the toolbox hist Woody, and Scud trips Hannah two times while Hannah thuds, and slipping the floor, and tripping Hannah two times :Sid: ...permission to launch? radio static Uh, uh... Three, two, one! the rocket :Woody: Reach! screaming Buzz! rocket flies up, exploding Aaah! both fall down, causing an explosion Aaah! both fly up and down, while electrocuting the wire You're falling! :Buzz: This isn't falling. This is flying with style. :both fall down into a box four times :Andy: Wow! in reverse :Mom: What? What is it? :Andy: Buzz! Woody! :hits the static multiple times :Woody: Bow. What could you possibly get that is worse than Andy? :Andy: Oh, what is it? What is it? :barking :Andy: Wow! A... :Man: Explosive device! :beeping speeds up :explosion :Rex: the credits on the TV Oh, no! No! Category:Youtube Poops